Sonic The Next Generation: The Final Curtain Call
by valeskathesilverwolf
Summary: Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to go back in time and rescue Elise from Eggman's grasp. Little did he know it would lead to his downfall. Can Sonic win this battle, or will it be his last? My first fanfic! I don't own Sonic of any of the characters.
1. The Beginning of The End

**SONIC THE NEXT GENERATION: THE FINAL CURTAIN**

**AN: I dont' own sonic the hedgehog or any of the characters. Wish I did, but I don't. Review please! No flames. **

Ages-

Sonic: 17

Elise: 20

Shadow: Age-less

Silver: 17

Amy: 16

Knuckles: 18

Rouge: 18

Tails: 13

Solaris: Age-less

Dr. Eggman: 41

**Prolouge-**

"I have to go back in time and stop Elise from getting on Eggman's

ship!" Said Sonic, watching the last of Eggman's burning ship crash

to the ground, Elise inside. Dead. He used the Chaos Emeralds to go back in time and rescue Elise from Eggman's grasp. Little did he

know it would lead to his downfall.

Miles away Solaris cupped the purple chaos emerald in his hand. "_This is going to be fun."_ He thought.

**CHAPTER 1-**

Sonic carried Elise while he ran. Once reaching an open meadow he sat her down, and they began to walk. A bliding purple light rose from the ground, with it a high pitched noise. They stood stunned. Solaris arose from the ground. He laughed, shooting a light sphere into Sonic's chest.

_Shock_

Sonic felt shock. An expression of horror spread across the headgehog's face. The shock was replaced with an unbearable pain. He didn't have time to scream before he fell to the ground. Blood shooting out of the wound in his chest. Elise turned around gasping

**Elise: POV**

I was blinded by the light I didn't know what had happend. That is until I saw him fall. I gasped blood pouring out of is chest. I bent over, shaking him. "Sonic! Sonic!" I rolled him over. His hand went limp. I knew it. I knew it. My father's words playing over in my head. "_Don't cry Elise, whatever happens don't cry." "_Sonic?" I can't cry. I mustn't cry. "SONIC!" I cried over his body. His cold body. his blue furred, slowing turning purple body. His dead body. Dead. Sonic is dead. I held his head in my lap. Gently, I smoothed back his fur. Mephilis laughed. "The seal has been broken. I can join with you. Iblis!" He joined with a vortex and I saw blank.


	2. Solaris Rising

**Author's Note: I'll update ASAP; I'm going home with my friend, so who knows.** **Rated T for mild language**

**Chapter 2-**

**Knuckles POV**

"Where is Sonic?" Asked Amy. "How should I know? He's probably off somewhere saving the world, and acting like a jerk ad always over kill." "He's not a Jerk." Said Amy, in defense of Sonic. I rolled my eyes. "Amy punched me in the arm. "Hey! What did you do that for?" "Next time it'll be my mallet," said Amy in a threatening tone. Sonic was her boyfriend, a boyfriend that she had tried forever to get to go out with her. She was very protective of him. "Hey what's that light?" Asked Tails. We looked toward where tails showed us. "Where is that coming…..?" I got cut off by an explosion of the white light. I knew no more.

The next thing I recall is opening my eyes to see me standing with Amy and Tails in some stone-walled place with space on either side of us. "WW-Where are we?" Asked Amy. "Is this because of that light?" I asked. "The Chaos Emerald it's gone." Said a familiar voice. "Shadow?" Asked Amy. "What are you doing here?" "This is all so confusing." "It's all because Solaris." Said Rouge, suddenly appearing. "How is it-" "It seems when Mephilis joined with Iblis it caused a space-cal distortion, one that we were caught in." "Eggman!" Squeaked Tails. "And Shadow," I growled. "We all were brought here, and we all had Chaos emeralds taken from us. Due to Mephilis' manipulation," Said Eggman, turning towards Sonic and Elises. "Sonic?" Asked Amy, confused. She ran over towards him. Tails wanted to go, but just as he was about to run, I sopped him. I saw Sonic lying in Elise's arms. Blood pooling up beside them. Elise had tied a scarf-like clothing piece around Sonic's chest, to stop bleeding. _Sonic is hurt. _I started to runs toward him, but Elises looked up at me wit blood shot eyes, and I knew. It was too late. "Sonic!" Screamed Tails. Mimiced by Amy's wail. "Sonic! Get up!" I held Tails in my arms. "Let me go! We have to save him!" "Tails..." "Knuckles if we don't do something now!" "Tails look at me Sonic...it's too late to save him." "We...we could...oh no." Tails collapsed into my arms crying. "Why Dammit? "Why?"


End file.
